


Masks and Truths

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Obitober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito reaches out to Kakashi, offering help.Day 11 // Lunar Eclipse
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Masks and Truths

The lone figure stood in the field. The nightly breeze gently caressed his silver hair. His expression hidden from the world under a mask matching his alias - Hound. He seemed unbothered by the wind hitting his exposed arms. 

Just as they’d agreed - he had no weapons on them. The sheath for a tanto on his back was empty. The pockets lacked the kunai knives. Although dressed in the ANBU uniform, he only looked like an agent now. His only means of defence were his hands and the red eye glaring from under the mask.

Obito had followed through with his own promises as well. He walked out of the forest into the grass field, without the sword by his side. Although he knew he could’ve hidden any sort of weapon under his cloak, he was truthful, to an extent.

He could always reach into Kamui for some shuriken, after all. The other didn’t have such control over his Sharingan yet - Kakashi wouldn’t know of the other dimension’s existence for a while anyway. 

Obito noticed Kakashi’s frame tense up as he approached the Konoha shinobi. They were still strangers as far as he was concerned. The orange mask with black markings was hiding his face, after all. Neither his voice nor posture suggested any sort of familiarities with the Uchiha Obito Kakashi had known.

Only the Sharingan visible through the hole in his mask could serve as a clue. But Kakashi wouldn’t think about it, probably. With how much he distrusted people, even the ones of his own village, he most likely perceived Obito as an enemy at the moment. At best, he was a stranger he’d never see again. 

Obito wasn’t mad at Kakashi anymore. After seeing just how broken his former teammate was and how no one wanted to help him - everyone just pretending to care for Kakashi as he was a prodigy - Obito directed all of his hatred towards Konoha. They didn’t deserve someone like Kakashi if all he was to them was a killing machine whose emotions and traumas didn’t matter to them.

Every day Kakashi was screaming for help and no one heard his cries. Because no one wanted to see it. But Obito did. He was Kakashi’s only chance to get out. That was the reason he’d reached out, still under the guise of nobody. He could’ve used his name from the very beginning but Kakashi was used to talking to the ghosts. And Obito wanted to see him as a living person, someone tangible who would give him what he needed.

“So,” Kakashi spoke when they stood almost face to face. “What do you want?”

The first time they had met, Kakashi had asked who Obito was and received a simple “nobody” as an answer. He seemed to leave it be, for now, focusing on the more pressing issue.

“If I say I can help you, will you trust me?” 

The night was quite bright with the Moon shining. But a shadow was creeping over it now, the darkness slowly enveloping the field. Such a rare event. Perfect for revealing secrets and hiding from the prying eyes.

“Help? How can a stranger help?” It was not going to be easy with Kakashi. But Obito was aware of that. “You’re stupid for thinking I even need any-”

“The nightmares of your friend’s death. The blood staining your hands, never washing off. The apologies and regrets you carry to the graveyard.”

Kakashi could conceal his surprise under the mask. But Obito saw it in his eyes. All of his emotions were laid bare through the Sharingan contrasting against the white mask. 

“... Who… Who do you think you are, knowing these things…”

“There’s no need to hide your face from me, Kakashi. It’s me.”

They both reached for their masks at the same time. Both thought there was no need to hide anymore. 

The Hound became Hatake Kakashi.

The nobody became Uchiha Obito.

The eclipse was at its apogee as they both now stared at each other’s faces. No more masks. 

Kakashi’s eyes were tired. It was not the reaction Obito had anticipated, although it was not surprising either. He had no more strength and emotion left to spare. The night usually took it away from him in the forms of nightmares, anyway.

“It’s me,” Obito repeated and extended his arm towards Kakashi. “Konoha doesn’t know what you need. But I can help.”

Kakashi looked at the hand. He then looked at his own. Obito smiled lightly, Kakashi knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
